


In the Vents

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, Factory, Interrupted Date, Oneshot, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Voltron, galra - Freeform, mission, prompt, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 29: Factory.Shiro and Pidge go on a quick mission.





	In the Vents

“Okay”, Pidge said as she carefully crawled in the vents, Shiro following. “So this is a galra sentry factory”.

“Yeah”, he answered.

Pidge found an exit and carefully peaked outside. There were no workers, only a few sentries that seemed to be offline, along with a long band filled with robot parts that were being screwed together. It looked like any other Earth factory, the key difference was that instead of making like a robot dog, it made killer sentries.

“How does it look like Pidge?”, Shiro asked.

“Pretty good. We should easily be able to sneak around there and dismantle everything. We’ll be done in twenty minutes tops, and then we can go back and finish our tea time they disturbed”.

“Sure, but won’t the tea be cold?”.

“Yes it will, but that’s not our fault. That’s this weird robot sentry factory’s fault. Interrupting our date like that”.

“Okay, you want another date, got it, we’ll have one. Now, tell me the best route to run too once we’ve gotten out of this vent. I can barely move I’m here, it’s designed for small people like you”.

“Okay. Once we’re out we’ll go to the left, keep close to corners. Then we’ll destroy this factory and go home for our date”.

“Got that cutie. Ready?”, Shiro asked, and even though he couldn’t see it, Pidge nodded.

“As ready as I can ever be”.


End file.
